The present disclosure generally relates to controlling an electronic expansion valve (EEV) in a heating, ventilating, and air-conditioning (HVAC) system. EEV devices are configured to regulate superheat temperature of refrigerant in an HVAC system. For example, if low superheat is observed in refrigerant fluid, a position of an EEV port may be configured to incrementally close. Conversely, if high superheat is observed in refrigerant fluid, the position of the EEV port may be configured to incrementally open.
Various algorithms may be used to achieve steady-state conditions corresponding to an optimal superheat temperature in an HVAC system. For example, many EEV controllers employ a form of closed loop feedback, such as a proportional, integral, and differential (PID) algorithm to maintain optimal superheat temperature. However, upon startup the HVAC system may require several minutes to proceed from a transient stage to a steady-state stage. During the transient stage, the HVAC system may be operating at suboptimal or inefficient conditions.